


Christmas Gifts

by loveheartlover



Series: December Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris have decided to handmake their Christmas presents this year. Only it's three days before Christmas and Darren is still empty-handed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

They’re making Christmas presents this year. Really it was all Lea’s fault. She’d mentioned how cute homemade presents were way back in August, and Darren hadn’t been able to let it go. The thought had wormed its way into his brain and was refusing to abandon the nook it had found, despite Darren’s best efforts to find the perfect purchasable present that would save him time he simply didn’t have available to spend gluing things together. Which was why he was sat in the middle of his living room floor three days before Christmas, throwing a ping pong ball at the wall and occasionally muttering profanities under his breath as he waited for inspiration to strike.

It was okay for Chris, he who was the master of all things creative, Mister “homemade sounds like a great idea Darren!” who doubtless had hundreds of ideas and was deciding which would be the best to go with. Darren just didn’t have the same knack, and he’d written Chris a song for his birthday so he couldn’t exactly do that again. He wanted something meaningful, something special, something that an 80 year old Chris would be proud to tell his –their?- grandchildren about. Unfortunately, so far Darren had come up with a grand total of zero ideas, and Google had been astoundingly unhelpful, suggesting things like cookies or cake mixes, when the last time Darren had baked he’d mixed up the salt and sugar and not realised until after Chris was gagging. He didn’t think Chris would be too receptive to homemade food items anymore.

By Christmas Eve, Darren was panicking. He’d sent mass texts to pretty much everyone he had in his contacts list –including his publicist, but not including Chris, thank you very much he wasn’t that scatterbrained- and they’d all sent back well meaning but unhelpful suggestions like scrapbooks and CDs. If he’d thought of those things a week earlier, they would have been useful. There was just no way he could manage to get them done in the four hours he had before Chris was due to arrive for an evening of movies and cocoa and sex. It wasn’t really cold inside, but Darren was hoping he’d be able to- OH!

Chris got to the house a little after 8, and found his boyfriend sat in the middle of his living room floor, ping pong balls scattered everywhere, and balls of wool precariously balanced on various surfaces around the room. “I didn’t know you could knit,” he said lightly, one eyebrow raised, causing Darren to start and then look up sheepishly.

“Mom taught me a few years ago. Something about getting me to sit still every once in a while. If I need to take a step back then I knit a little square before I move on with whatever I was doing.”

“So what are you making this time?” Chris asked, kneeling opposite him to peer at the shapeless mass in his lap.

“Well I was trying to think of a Christmas present for you, right? And I was panicking and then I remembered that I had all these coloured squares I’d made just lying around not being used, so I thought I’d make you a scarf, but then I didn’t have as many squares as I thought I did so I had to sew them all into a scarf anyway and then I had like two hours to knit enough to make an actual proper scarf thing but I think I dropped some stitches somewhere so it has holes in and it’s gone all wonky and weird and I know it looks a mess but I wanted to make something meaningful so I just-“

“Honey, take a breath! You’ve made me a scarf?”

“Well,” Darren said, chancing a glance up at his boyfriend. Chris looked touched, eyes shining a little. “Yeah.”

Chris laughed a little and pressed a swift kiss to the corner of Darren’s mouth before standing up and brushing himself off. “Well come on then, let me see!”

After quickly sewing the last hastily made square onto the end of the scarf, Darren stood and held it out to Chris nervously, taking in all the funny bumps and holes, but Chris seemed oddly proud of the mess. He wrapped it around his neck and buried his face into the material, humming. “Perfect, I’ll be toasty right through to the Spring!”

“You don’t actually have to wear it out,” Darren said hastily, “I know it looks a mess, I’m not expecting you to be seen in it-“

“Dare, shush. I love it, and I’m wearing it. I’m making everyone jealous when we get back on set, and until then I think this might just be long enough to… Aha!” Chris had managed to get the scarf wound around both of their necks, so their foreheads were pressed together, hands linked loosely by their sides.

“Merry Christmas Darren.”  
"Merry Christmas Chris.”


End file.
